


[带卡]快递小哥与团地妻

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[带卡]快递小哥与团地妻

下午五点，差不多是主妇们开始收拾食材，准备晚饭的时间，门铃被按响了。

「您好，神威快递。」戴着鸭舌帽的派送员把单据递到卡卡西面前，「请您在这里签字。」

卡卡西在上面签下了自己的名字，按理说到这里派送员的任务已经完成，他应该马上离开这里，可带土并没有任何要出去的意思，反而上前一步，轻轻带上了门。

「这位先生。」他揭了帽子，露出一头漆黑乱翘的短发，笑着问道，「你的围裙底下，什么都没穿吧？」

这是很明显的事实，不知道当卡卡西背过身去，又会是一副怎样的光景。他眯起眼睛，意味不明地感叹道：「正在给丈夫准备晚餐吗？不愧是新婚不久的人妻，还真是热情啊。」

「……你也太失礼了。」嘴上这么说着，卡卡西的语气里却没有多少斥责的意思。他故作无意地舔了舔嘴唇，让它蒙上了一层晶亮的水光，「请你马上离开这里……」

「别这么无情嘛。」带土无视他的推拒强硬地将他揽进怀里，肆意抚摸着他赤裸的腰背，「一个人在家很寂寞吧？让我来帮你怎么样？」

卡卡西连象征性的挣扎都懒得挣扎，只是嘴上假模假样地叫了一声：「别这样……」

带土才不想被他这么敷衍过去，不满地在他的屁股上掐了一把：「喂，你认真一点。」

要求还挺多。卡卡西在他看不到的地方翻了个白眼，欲拒还迎地躲避着他的撩拨，手臂却诚实地勾住了他的脖子：「啊……不行……我的丈夫，马上就要回来了……」

「你的丈夫，是这个戴着面具连脸都不敢露的男人？」带土把放在柜子上的那个小小的相框翻了过来，「你真的心甘情愿跟着这种男人？他能够满足你吗？」

「不要……不要这么说……」带土的手指已经深深埋进了他湿透的后穴里，指腹摩擦着湿软的肠壁，指节勾动着轻轻抽插起来。过电般的快感炸得头脑中一片火花，卡卡西咬住自己的手掌，忍住越来越沉重的喘息，断断续续地说，「他很好，我、我很爱他……」

带土很轻地笑了一声，压低声音邪恶地说：「这么爱他，还不是随便让陌生人玩弄你的身体。你愿意做到哪一步？用嘴，用手？还是说，插进去内射也可以吗？」

「……唔……」卡卡西说不出话来，红着脸竟像是默认了。他把汗湿的头发挽到耳后，跪到带土的腿间帮他脱了裤子，握着他微微搏动的阴茎，先是在湿润的龟头上舔了舔，接着含住半截茎身，搅动着舌头卖力地舔舐起来。

「真会舔啊。」带土按着他的后脑，在他的嘴里慢慢抽插着，一边故意问他，「你也是这样为你丈夫服务的吗？」

卡卡西吐出他的性器，抬起脸轻轻点了点头，又低下头去吮吸他垂落的阴囊，从阴茎根部一路舔到顶端的马眼。即便在这种时候他看起来也很认真，垂着眼睛好像在做什么正经事，那张红润的嘴唇湿漉漉地包住他的阴茎，看得带土差点没忍住直接射在他的嘴里。

「好了。」他示意卡卡西站起来背过身去，摸索着去揉他的穴口，摸到了一手的湿意。卡卡西连内裤都没穿，全身上下只有一条粉色的短围裙，一背过身去，整个雪白的背部完全暴露在了他的眼前。带土环抱着他的腰试探性地往他的后穴中伸进了两根手指，感觉已经差不多了，便换成自己的阴茎，一口气插了进去。

「嗯……！」

带土在性事上一贯粗暴，一插进来便迫不及待地开始了狂风骤雨般的抽送，卡卡西忍不住轻轻地呻吟起来。他的后背紧靠在带土怀里，屁股被他撞得啪啪作响，小腿发着颤，几乎只能依靠带土环在他腰间的手臂支撑自己的身体。

「被初次见面的陌生人插进来，很兴奋吗？」带土咬了咬他的耳垂，肆无忌惮地隔着围裙去揉他饱满的胸肌。卡卡西覆上他的手掌和他十指交握，被干得不停吸气，喘息着回答道，「是、是的……」

事实上他对和陌生人做爱没有一丝一毫的兴趣，现在不过是在配合带土罢了。只要是带土……只要碰到他的人是带土，他都会本能地兴奋起来。

带土抱起他让他转过身来，卡卡西伸手搂住他的脖子探过身去吻他，含糊地叫着他的名字：「……带土……啊、……好、好舒服……」

「你应该装不认识我。」带土低声提醒他，偏过头去躲避他的亲吻，卡卡西湿着眼睛望着他，不死心地追逐着他的嘴唇继续向他索吻，带土终于还是心软，在他的启开的唇瓣上轻咬了一下，缠着他的舌尖舔弄得啧啧有声。他感觉自己快要射了，又不想这么早结束，慢下节奏托着卡卡西的屁股一下下缓慢地往上顶，卡卡西却用长腿环着他的腰，难耐地催促他：「射进来……」

带土摸摸他通红的脸颊，调笑了一句：「怀上别的男人的野种也没关系吗？」

这是亲热天堂里的台词，他以为卡卡西会反驳他「男人又不会怀孕」，谁知他竟半闭着眼睛，顺着书里的对话接了下去：「没关系，我愿意为你生孩子，让我怀孕吧……带土，射进来，我想让你射进来……」

「……」

这谁受得了啊。

带土一下子没绷住射在了他的身体里，卡卡西颤抖着发出了小声的呜咽，紧紧夹着他的肉棒到达了高潮。

「……犯规！你这是犯规！」卡卡西明天还要上班，他平时只允许他做一次，最多两次，这次竟然这么快结束了，带土只是想想就心痛得几乎喘不过气，「这不算！继续！」

卡卡西掀了掀眼皮，没有计较他的耍赖行为，懒洋洋地应道：「行吧。」

带土酝酿了一下情绪，继续邪魅狂狷地挑逗他：「反正，就算你真的生下了别人的野种，你那个笨蛋丈夫也未必发现得了……」

卡卡西以一种难以言喻的眼神看了他一眼，无所谓地点了点头：「对，你说得对。」

「……对什么对！」带土被他这种态度激怒了，「你点什么头啊，卡卡西，我才不是笨蛋！」

「我只是在附和你……」

「我可以这么说，你不准附和！你应该强调你爱你老公！」

「是是是。」卡卡西叹了口气，清了清嗓子，感情充沛地说，「他才不是笨蛋……我、我爱我老公……」

带土勉强满意了：「这还差不多。」

他兴致勃勃地分开卡卡西的双腿，迫不及待地重新插进了那个还在不断往外流着精液的小穴。上了一天的班，本就疲累的身体被再次填满，卡卡西这下是真的连一根手指都不想动弹了。他盯着不停晃动的天花板深呼吸了一次，忽然想起了一个问题：「明明每天出去上班的是我，留在家里的是你，为什么要让我来演出轨人妻？」

带土笑嘻嘻地凑过来，在他的腮边亲了一口：「因为我想让你体会一下人家平时一个人在家的寂寞嘛。」

「……」

连亲热天堂最新版的台词都记下来了，看来确实是挺寂寞的。

卡卡西揉了揉他毛茸茸的大脑袋，安慰他说：「明天我会早点回来的。」

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
